


【SK】六边形的月亮

by SUANXD



Category: krist Singto - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 6





	【SK】六边形的月亮

兔子、狐狸和猫  
三则不相关  
内含双向实质，注意及时避雷

++++++

月圆之时幻化为人，唯一不变的是两只毛茸茸的耳朵。  
跨过月球背面的虹湾区，我会找到你。

++++++

ウサギ（兔子）

月圆的时候，狼人就会变身。

嗷呜嗷呜变成了面目可怖、毫无理智的野兽。

好多电影里也都演过呢！

哈利波特里的卢平教授不就这样么？

可是...

月圆之夜...

兔子也会变成人么？

Singto这样问出口的时候，面前这个坐在怀里说自己叫Krist的男孩就红着眼睛点了点头。

鼻尖红彤彤的像是刚哭过似的，时不时皱皱鼻子似乎在辨别着空气里的什么味道。眼眶也同样湿润粉红，凝着水光的眼睛不安的来回飘忽移动着视线。长长的睫毛被眼泪打湿凝成了一缕一缕，好不惹人怜爱。

一丝不挂的身体不自觉的发着颤，似乎稍微大一点的声音都能把这个可爱的孩子吓着。

白兔？

Singto上下打量了这个浑身赤裸的男孩。

皮肤细腻白嫩，可能是因为害羞的缘故还隐隐的泛着点粉红。垂在身后的是长长大大的兔耳朵，透过浅薄的皮肤可以看见里面如叶片脉络般的细小血管。

变成人形也丝毫没有影响他散发出柔软的感觉。

感受到Krist在身上难耐的磨蹭，Singto调笑着捏了捏男孩丰满的臀瓣。腰窝旁一簇圆圆的蓬松的兔尾巴被Singto的动作吓得一颤一颤。偶尔扫在Singto露在短裤外的大腿内侧，惹得心痒。

被Singto盯得久了，Krist就开始低低的抽泣，全身抖得更加厉害。

“...P...呜呜我...我难受~”

细小的奶音颤抖着从Krist的嘴里溜出来，一直遮挡在自己两腿中间的手也勾住了Singto的衣角。

没有了遮蔽，某些变化即便夹紧双腿也还是异常显眼。

男孩将羞的通红的脸埋进Singto的颈窝。Singto只觉得自己颈间痒痒的，柔软的头发带来一丁点凉意。

“...呜呜呜呜呜...难受...Kit好难受啊P...”

怀里的人哭的抽抽搭搭，赤裸的身体向前挪着越发贴近，散发着难易忽视的热量。Singto没来由的心疼了，用手抚着Krist的后背试图能让他平静下来。可Krist反而像受惊了一下更往怀里钻了。

硬挺相互摩擦，呼吸也晕染的粗重。

满是眼泪的男孩终于舍得从颈窝里抬起头，他悄悄的偷看了Singto一眼，又低头看了看抵在一起，因为自己的动作摩擦的越发坚挺的火热。用小小的兔牙咬住柔软的下唇歪了歪头，望向Singto温柔的眉眼，似乎下一秒就会蹦出什么了不得的话。

Krist挪动身子撅起了屁股，像是云朵一般蓬松的兔尾巴配合着也颤了颤。

然后轻巧的对着Singto坚硬的某处坐了下去。

“P~可不可以帮帮我...”

“Kit好...Kit好痒”

伸手把Krist粉红的那处包进手心，轻轻撸动就会听见男孩的喉咙发出轻微的咕噜声。

“例如这样？”

动作加快，Krist的呼吸也随之急促着不顺畅了起来。

酡红的脸颊、水红的眼尾和粉红的耳朵，Krist用下巴蹭在Singto的肩膀上，伸出软嫩的舌头一下一下的舔着Singto的脖子。

在Singto坏心眼的慢下节奏后，Krist又委屈巴巴的哭闹起来。

“...呜呜呜呜呜...P坏！”

“...不要停下来呐P...”

从背后把自己柔嫩的兔耳朵拽过来难耐的咬住，好让那些羞耻的声音不要漏出来，可是眼神里满满的都是渴求。

前面还在有一搭没一搭的撸动，Singto的另一只手就绕到了背后。揉捏饱满的臀肉，迫使滑嫩在手里改变着形状。手指扣弄着尾巴和皮肉相连的地方，随后滑进了隐秘的缝隙中去。

用手指探索却发现入口早已松软湿润，塞进一个指节，在紧致的甬道里弯曲按压了，临幸着里面柔软多汁的每一处。多用力一些向深处挤，Krist咬住耳朵的嘴巴就会忘情的张开，涌出甜美的声音。

双手攀着Singto的肩膀，Krist的嘴唇凑在Singto耳边，让这些粉红色的呻吟一个不落的全溜进Singto的大脑里。

光是按压无法满足了，Krist就摆动着尾巴抬起身子再猛的坐下。可手指到达不到的深处，瘙痒的酸胀感越发明显。

“...P快进来...”

“...求求你了呜呜呜呜...Kit想要P...啊嗯....想要P进来...”

把手指换成他想要的那处，沉着腰一点点挤进去就能得到意料中的微微紧绷的脊背。

兔耳朵垂在身后跟着上下挺动的动作摆动着，呼吸彻底乱了节奏，带着湿气的呻吟甜美而高昂。

被顶弄到难以忍受就啜泣着用小兔牙轻轻啃着Singto的肩膀。

明明觉得够了，但是身体却还是毫不满足的配合Singto深入的节奏压下身体，让那狭小的入口吞入更多的快乐。

“这里以后会有Sing的宝宝吧”

“公兔子怎么会有宝宝？”

“那P多放一些进来~说不定呢？！”

...

真是纯（yin）洁（luan）的小兔子

++++++

きつね（狐狸）

Krist看着面前的麦克风。

关于Singto像什么动物这样的问题，Krist好像都不太需要思考就会说出狐狸这样的答案。

“是那种有点小狡猾的狐狸”

“而且有一点像是，安静的吃东西”

“静悄悄地跟踪他的猎物然后吃掉的那种”

说着这话的时候，Krist答案里的那个P就在一旁露出了略微惊讶、害羞和欣喜的表情。

“你怎么知道我是狐狸？”

活动结束趁着经纪人还在外头打点些什么，在保姆车里这种并不寒冷的地方两个人就开始了摩擦取暖的某些活动。

Singto几乎是蹭着Krist的嘴唇说出这话的。

“？”

是？

Krist的大脑向来跟不上他最爱的P那跳脱的脑回路。

“哦豁...P'Sing你就是很像狐狸啊...”

“那...Kit喜欢狐狸么？”

想套我说喜欢可没这么容易。

就算现在你的手游走在令人颤栗的快乐地方，我也绝不会松口呢P~

坐在Singto公寓的床边，被Krist无意间拉开的床头柜抽屉里尽是些奇奇怪怪的玩意。小小的粉红色的椭圆玩具连着开关，其余那些带着异样凸起的棒状物体，以及一些连Krist都没见过的小东西放满了一整个抽屉。

放在一旁充着电的手机里，有二十分钟前由浴室里正在沐浴的他的P发送过来的短信。

现在想想...

上面说的通宵游戏似乎也可以有别的理解。

Singto刚打开浴室门，连身体上的水还没擦干就被人用力一拉塞进了怀里。一定是因为赖在浴室太久被水汽都蒸腾的转不动脑子。双手被抓住，嘴唇被含住，双腿中间的紧迫感来源于某个大胆的Nong用他已经硬挺的地方暧昧的蹭着。

“....嗯啊...Kit~”

“P说的游戏是这个吧？！”

“我还真是没说错，P'Sing真是狐狸呢”

被按倒在床上的Singto溺在铺天盖地的吻里，感觉手腕上传来些凉意和金属碰撞的声响，结束连绵不绝的口腔内部探索，撇过头只看见了手铐上被暖黄床头灯映照的光。

手被铐在床头任Singto如何挣扎都挣脱不开。

“P'Sing别乱动呐”

“会痛的”

“还是说Sing喜欢痛一些的？”

Krist从抽屉拿出那粉色的还在不断震动的那个玩意按在Singto胸前的两点上，肉粒就眼见着越发饱满挺翘起来。绕着乳首晕染的边界画圈，时而用力的碾下去似乎要让那频率深入到内核去，时而就虚悬着至勉强感受到尖端些微的剐蹭。

自己收集的情趣玩具还没对Nong派上用场，就被全数发现了是什么情况。

啊不对。

应该说被Nong用自己收集的玩具给玩了，这用场到底算派上还是没派上？

Nong是喜欢的那个Nong，爽也是真的爽。

但这位置是不是有哪里不对啊！

我不是攻么？

被快感充斥的大脑思考起来都顿顿的。手铐在床头发出咣浪咣浪的声音，全因被困住双手的Singto还在不放弃的试图挣脱，不过配上他迷蒙的表情和伸出微启唇缝的舌头，倒像还不知足一般。

“...Nong太热了”

“你说的是哪个Nong？我怎么听不明白”

说到Nong的字眼，Krist便使着自己褪去阻隔的那处与之肉贴肉的摩擦着。俯身亲下去，Singto就像干渴了很久似的，毫不知羞的将舌头送进Krist嘴里摄取甜美的水分。相互纠缠，吻得太深，耳边那些难易控制的轻喘也就逐渐清晰起来。

“Sing哪学来这勾人的本事”

Krist看着Singto被吻的满是水光如果冻般甜软的嘴唇勾起了嘴角。

“Kit！我是P！”

“是是是，我的P'Sing似乎很舒服的样子”

“这些都是演技...嗯啊~Kit！”

逃避话题倒是一等一的厉害。我的P可是演技派的狡猾狐狸呢。

裹满透明润滑的小东西在Krist的指挥下游离到了那令人羞耻的地方。吓得Singto没来由的紧缩了一下，另一只手寻着那火热的地方上下动作着。

“Kit...Kit...”声音急切但身上的人似乎没打算理睬。

“啊...啊啊放开我...再这样下去嗯蛤...不行的....”

不行？什么不行？

都到这份上了难道要两个人面对面打手冲？

窗外的风吹跑了遮蔽月亮的厚重云层，清冷的月亮完整的挂在天上。圆润透亮的月亮之下，Singto感受到了前所未有的躁动。尾椎附近的皮肤痒的难易忍受，Singto摆动的屁股希望借由床单粗粝的摩擦能缓解一些什么。

一条松软蓬松的棕红色尾巴从一开一合泛着异样水光的狭小入口下面延伸出来，摆动在Krist两腿之间，尾巴尖翘起蹭在Krist的臀缝里似有似乎的撩拨着。已经有些汗湿的头发旁有黑褐色的狐耳，在背毛的覆盖下显得柔软灵巧。

整齐的牙齿也似乎变得略微尖锐，红棕色的瞳仁里是欲望的海。

“P'Sing？”

“我...我都说了...我是狐狸”

舒服到人型都差点维持不住，尾巴和耳朵还是没能藏住的跑出来了。Singto看着Krist有点惊愕的表情，吸了吸鼻子噘着嘴撇过了头。

脚轻轻踩在Krist胸口试图把他推远些。

“不喜欢的话..你走吧”

伸手捏了捏毛茸茸的狐耳，Krist的表情就像发现了什么宝藏。

“呐呐...P可是我一个人的小狐狸...”

再次亲吻的时候Singto显得小心翼翼，担心尖锐的犬牙刺伤他心爱的Nong。宽大的尾巴挺到身前，忸怩的挡住那些欲望的证明。可Krist忍不住拨开尾巴的阻挡，一点一点进入他的时候，Singto就绷紧了身体埋头在Krist胸前，叼起了他胸口本就敏感脆弱的皮肤。

忘情挺动越发深入，身下的小狐狸就颤抖着双腿彻底卸了力。弓起的身体让贴合更加亲密无间，火红到发亮的大尾巴抚在Krist的后背。每每柔软的尾间溜进Krist两腿之间摩擦会阴，就能听见Krist喘着气用力的进入到更深的地方去。

就此更加乐此不疲。

“...P舒服吗?”

动作不停，抬头是Krist满是爱意的眼神。

“....哈嗯...啊啊啊...用力一些嗯...”

“..不够....再来...”

“...Kit~”

++++++

ねこ（猫）

“实在不好意思啊P，那你路上小心”

Singto看着楼道口匆匆离开的背影，默默地关上了门。

回过头就看见自家白猫跳到了鞋柜上和他平视着。Singto想不明白那样一张小脸是如何做出这样不耐烦的表情的。长长的尾巴用力的在身后来回扫动，拍打在墙壁上发出些闷闷的响动。

果然当初在街上遇到这个赖皮鬼就不该带回来。

没走几步就在Singto面前躺下翻出软乎乎的白色肚皮，娇滴滴的用爪子勾着裤腿，张开嘴用奶音嗲嗲的叫唤。

就算无视他继续往前走，也会在身后马上起身跑到面前再扑通躺下。

眼睛晶晶亮的盯着你，和Singto对上视线时还会慢慢的眨眼。眼神里充满的渴望和恳切让人硬不起心肠，似乎再继续无视下去简直就是罪过。

本来就是猫奴本奴，顺利收编也算意料之内。Singto抱它回家的时候还想着母胎SOLO的平日生活孤单单调，有只嗲兮兮的小母猫一起，倒也算甜蜜了吧。

结果带回家抱进浴室，用温水打湿毛发抹上丰盈的泡泡开始揉搓时，才发现了猫咪屁屁后面的蜜汁物体。

被Singto难以置信揉着屁股的小公猫嗲着声音发出抗议：“喵呜！别再揉我蛋蛋了呀！”

算了算了。

公猫就公猫吧。

猫咪都是一样的可爱。

然后这个想法就在收编这只取名叫Kit的小公猫后大约三天，破碎到连渣都不剩了。原来发嗲翻肚皮都是假象。明明就是一只无恶不作窝里横的小坏猫。

出门看病就拼命往怀里钻，爪子勾着衣服叫的喵呜喵呜。大大的眼睛里水汪汪的，抓到机会就伸长着身子用肉乎乎的脸颊蹭着SIngto的脖子。

回到家，一改委委屈屈惹人心疼的可怜猫猫形象变成家中恶霸。占有欲极强，只要Singto周末有胆和朋友相约猫咖。回来就能看见Kit坐在鞋柜上，一脸嫌弃又厌恶的怨妇神情。骂骂咧咧的喵呜声好像在怒斥着Singto居然敢背着自己在外头有猫了。

有同事来家里做客也绝对不留情面。

嗲着声音撅高了尾巴，一幅乖顺的样子悄然靠近，吸引人们伸出想要给予爱抚的手，然后就在Singto还没来得及开口阻止时，瞬间变成小恶魔用力的咬下去，给不自量力的人类来点血的教训。

加上今天这个，Kit已经成功赶走了这家里数不清的“外来入侵者”。

“Kit~！”

Singto深知小祖宗的脾气，骂不得只能哄着，声音大一点就一幅委屈至极的样子，跑到角落背对自己。

“答应我不要再捣蛋了~好么？”

Kit只装作没听见一般，用后腿舒爽的给自己挠着痒。

但Singto分明听见它愤愤的哼了一声。

想上手摸一下就被Kit用牙齿轻轻咬住。讨好的给开了新罐头，在Singto期待的眼神下Kit只翘着屁股头也不回的躲房间去了。

果然还是生气了呀。

Singto回床拿起了放在床头的书，窗外徐徐吹进来一些凉爽的气息，天上圆月撒下的光似乎也杂糅进流动的风中，缓和着曼谷永不消退的炽热温度。

穿着合身的短袖，宽宽大大的沙滩裤，靠在床头享受着难得的安静时间，吹着风看着书倒也是不错。

如果Kit没生气，那就更好了。

刚这样想着，就瞧着Kit从门外迈着步子静悄悄的跳上船，乖顺的趴在Singto大腿附近用头蹭了蹭。

用手捏了捏Kit胖乎乎的脸，注意力就再次回到了密密麻麻的文字里面。

伏着身子，有个小恶魔正朝着欲望的根源进发。

埋进短裤深处的Kit用肉垫拨弄着被内裤包裹的那处，柔软有弹性的小爪子来回按压在被唤醒的地方。被Singto抓住屁股想从裤子里拖出来时，还伸出修剪好的指甲勾住紧贴皮肤的那层脆弱布料，惹得Singto不禁颤了颤。

“Kit！！！！！！”

挨训的小猫炸开了尾巴一股脑冲出房门，客厅传来了小恶魔愤怒的喵呜声。泄愤般高昂的叫了几句，然后又是啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。冲回房间的Kit还在气呼呼的喵呜着，跃上床上径直爬到了Singto胸前。

Kit张开嘴咬住了Singto胸口的衣服，一边向后拖拽一边弓起了屁股，尾巴向下垂紧紧贴在Singto从刚刚就被撩拨的有点硬挺的地方。

“呃呃呃...松开Kit~”

“想要做那些坏事也不应该来找P！！快给我松开！！”

言语恐吓都没用。

Singto伸手拖住Kit的前爪把他从身上捧起来。这下Kit乖乖松了嘴，几只小爪子和尾巴都低落的垂着。鼻头湿湿的，眼珠子偏不看SIngto，滴溜的躲避Singto的视线。

“Kit~你今天怎么了！为什么这么不乖”

“喵呜”（委委屈屈）

“不开心吗？”

“喵呜”（还是好委屈）

“你是猫猫，而且我们还都是男生！！是没办法做这种事的呀”

“喵呜！！”（怒）

Singto在心里吐槽和小猫咪如此认真的解释这个是不是有些奇怪的时候，月光就透过了转淡的云层撒进了屋子里。还没反应过来，手里毛茸茸的触感变得有些细腻滑溜，突然重的托不住，有什么砰的一声就出现在了面前。

“谁说不行的！Kit就要啊喵！！”

Singto盯着怼到面前近到模糊的脸，深感自己看到了白色的猫耳朵和一甩一甩的猫尾巴绝对是自己斗鸡眼恍惚了。

拉开一些距离，Kit就坐在了Singto的大腿上，一手恶意满满的按在多出来的那条上。

“Sing不是说喜欢Kit嘛！！”

“我都变成这样了总该可以了吧喵~”

Singto长大着嘴，想说什么却全堵在喉咙里。

这是什么情况？

做梦么？

可是身体里传来的躁动都是那么的真实。

“嘻嘻其实P不会吧....P都没有女朋友呢..喵~”

立在眼前这个小男孩头上的猫耳朵毛茸茸的，好像是高兴也好像是在听声响一般耸动了一下。Kit跪在床上用手撑在Singto身侧，尾巴在身后高高的竖起，尾巴尖软软的向下垂。他一步一步向前挪着，凑到跟前和Singto四目相对。

Singto看着眼前白白软软的男孩一下笑弯了眼，Kit俯下身子把毛茸茸的小脑袋拱进了Singto的颈窝。

“Kit你...唔...”

贴住的双唇，Kit的舌头也顺着Singto微启的嘴巴顺畅的送进去。缠上了Singto的舌头，用舌上细小的凸起顶弄交缠。老练的吮吸对方的嘴唇，用犬齿的顶端摩擦着Singto被亲吻的水润唇肉。

Singto感受到Kit沁出薄汗的鼻尖亲昵的蹭在脸上，因为小猫过长的睫毛忽闪在的发痒。手不自觉的握住他纤细的腰，拍一拍尾巴前面的一小块皮肤，Kit就软了身体瘫在Singto身上，唯独屁股还难耐的高高撅起来。

还想伸手玩弄一下Sing的Nong，可是被抚摸后背的感觉太过舒服。嘴巴飘出了止不住的喘息，喉咙深处发出幸福的咕噜声。

手从后背探到一开一合的那处，另一只手捏了胸前的粉红，小猫咪的嘤咛甜美又诱人。脱掉衣服的阻隔，趴在胸前的他就伸出点指甲在Singto的身上轻挠着。

Singto问他想不想要。

小猫咪只撅着屁股撇开了头不看他。

高傲老练的小猫被按在身下承受挺入就瞬间乖顺，咬住床单发出闷闷的呻吟。尾巴环在Singto脖子上，穴口随着KIt抽抽噎噎的节奏一下一下的绞紧着。

被摸着屁股顶到深处，Kit就哭的更厉害了。

“...喵呜..不...不要了...Kit不要了喵....”

“...Kit要坏掉了喵...啊..嗯哈....”

哭的多夸张，撅高的屁股就扭得有多带劲。被送到顶峰时，用力的后仰露出了脆弱的脖颈，耳朵颤抖的压得低低的。床单被糟践的乱七八糟，都怪小猫咪忘情享受就收不住指甲。转过头用渴求的眼神看着SIngto，Singto知道他的小猫咪又想要亲吻了。

“..哈啊...Kit...Kit喜欢P呐..太嗯啊啊...太深了喵...”

攀过愉悦的巅峰，那狭小的入口把精华吞的一点不剩。Singto躺在被小猫咪射出的东西弄得黏糊糊的床上，Kit又变回那小小的身体，躺在Singto的胸口满足的半眯着舔了舔爪子，翻开肉乎乎的肚皮呼呼大睡了起来。

Singto没好气的捏了捏猫咪的屁股。

“Kit喜欢P嘛？”

“喵呜~”

*兔子猫猫伸舌头舔都是谢谢你、喜欢你的表现哦  
*兔子用牙齿轻咬=“好了，我已经足够了~”  
*兔子的下巴有香腺，用下巴去蹭是为了留下自己的气味，以划分地盘。  
*猫咪缓慢眨眼睛，是在表达“我喜欢你呐”  
*Kit猫猫的老练都是装的喵~


End file.
